


How To Win The Heart Of A Shinobi

by IronHawk_238



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Caring Namikaze Minato, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Healing, Injured Kakashi, M/M, Namikaze Minato Lives, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Namikaze Minato, scarred Kakashi, virgin Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronHawk_238/pseuds/IronHawk_238
Summary: Kakashi gets badly injured in the battle against Madara Uchiha and Minato helps him getting better...
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto (mentioned), Minato Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina (mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	How To Win The Heart Of A Shinobi

Minato was sitting on a roof looking down at the streets where shinobi and civilians were working hand in hand to rebuild the destroyed village. He still hadn´t recovered completely after he had been resurrected. The blond shinobi lowered his head thinking about what had happened. He had been brought back to life together with the other hokages and other shinobi. It had felt as if something had been controlling him. Especially as he had been forced to attack his son and Kakashi Hatake, his former student. Somehow Naruto had managed to break the jutsu that had been controlling him. Minato smiled at the thought of Naruto and himself fighting side by side against the enemy. When Kakashi had joined them he couldn´t have been more proud of his former student. The former hokage had watched Naruto and Kakashi interacting as if they were one person. Seeing Naruto using the Rasen-Shurikan had been a surprise for him too. Apparently his son had managed to complete the Rasengan Minato had developed as his own jutsu many years ago.

During their fight against Madara Uchiha Naruto had convinced Obito to turn against the older Uchiha who had been just using him. Kakashi had got badly injured, just like Obito who had performed a transmission jutsu to give Minato his remaining life energy giving him a second chance to live his own life. It had been Naruto who used the Kyuubi´s chakra to kill Madara Uchiha with a last powerful blow. Minato smirked deviously remembering Madara´s disbelieving expression when Naruto hit him with the Rasen-Shurikan. Even a powerful shinobi like Madara wasn´t able to withstand the Kyuubi´s power. Taking a deep breath Minato Namikaze left his watching post and went back to the hospital where Kakashi was waiting for him. His former student had lost his sharingan and even when Naruto had given him back his natural eye Kakashi wasn´t the same person anymore. He had multiple broken bones, internal injuries and third-degreed burnings all over his body. 

When Minato arrived at the hospital he noticed the young woman with the pink hair who had taken care of Kakashi after the fight was over. The former hokage couldn´t remember her name. He had been to distracted by the silver haired jounin groaning painfully. The only thing he knew was she had been a member of Kakashi´s team and the most talented healer of the village just like Tsunade before her. Minato approached her slowly. The young woman smiled knowingly when she saw the Yondaime. There was no doubt he was Naruto´s father. „Let me guess, hokage-sama. You want to see Kakashi“, she said. Minato nodded. „Exactly. And you can call me Minato. I´m not hokage anymore“, he said scratching the back of his head. It felt uncomfortable at the thought of the people still seeing him as the hokage. Sakura chuckled amused. „Okay, Minato. Follow me“, she said. Together they walked through the corridors of the hospital. Minato shook his head when he noticed how many wounded shinobi they were passing. Noticing the Yondaime they greeted him respectfully. Soon Sakura stopped in front of a door she opened quietly. Stepping aside she let Minato in.

She closed the door again and joined Minato who was standing next to the bed. The young kunoichi noticed the Yondaime´s worried expression. „It looks worse than it is. A few ribs are broken, he has a complicated fracture on his left leg and the burnings will leave scars. But there´s another problem: the ten-tailed beast has ripped his whole back open. I don´t know if he could be an active shinobi anymore“, she explained. Minato sighed resigned. „He won´t like that“, he said and Sakura had to agree with him. She couldn´t imagine Kakashi Hatake doing an desk job but her former sensei hadn´t another options if he didn´t want to risk his health. Sakura smiled at Minato sadly. „You need to convince him to put down his job as an active shinobi. It would be better for him.“ The former hokage let his blue eyes roam over the still unconscious Kakashi. Sighing resigned Minato nodded. „Okay, I´ll do my best“, he answered. Without a word Sakura squeezed his shoulder encouragingly before leaving the two men alone.

As soon as she had closed the door to Kakashi´s room behind her back Minato pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat down and watched the silver haired jounin with a worried glance. Kakashi was laying on his side facing his former sensei to relieve the pressure on his injured back. The Yondaime noticed Kakashi was wearing a surgical mask to cover his face. He reached out to the wounded man´s handsome face and traced the scar crossing his left eye. The blond shinobi placed his other hand above Kakashi´s resting on the blanket. He smiled as he felt his fingers twitch slightly under his touch. Suddenly the former hokage noticed Kakashi´s eyes opening slowly. Blinking confused the silver haired shinobi tried to focus his eyes on the man sitting next to him. „Sensei?“, he asked quietly, his voice sounded hoarse after sleeping for so long. Minato smiled softly. „Yes, it´s me, Kakashi“, he intertwined his fingers with Kakashi´s and squeezed his hand gently. His former student returned the gesture with a loving expression.

Minato realized Kakashi still felt attached to him. Apparently it had been more than a simple crush of an teenager the silver haired shinobi had on him. The little boy he once had known had grown up. Instead of an inexperienced genin Kakashi had become one of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had ever seen. The fact he had been the Rokudaime until Naruto had been ready to took his position made Minato realize how far his former student had come. Even without his sharingan he was an incredible shinobi. He had seen him facing Madara Uchiha after he had taken Obito´s sharingan from him. Just like his former sensei he had been willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the village. Minato smiled at Kakashi who was still looking at him as if he couldn´t believe he was still there. The blond shinobi remembered Kakashi had been unconscious after Madara had injured him. The jounin hadn´t seen what Obito had done for him. „You are…alive?“, Kakashi sent him a confused glance. „How ist hat possible?“

Minato smiled sadly. „It was Obito. He has used his own life energy to give me back my life.“ Kakashi thought about the meaning of his words. It sounded like something his old teammate would do. It seemed as if his old friend had remembered who he really was. Just like on this faithful mission many years ago Obito hadn´t hesitated to save his friends. Kakashi smiled knowingly. „That sounds like the Obito I know“, he said and Minato nodded. He had thought the same when he had realized what his former student had done for him. Carefully Minato pushed a strand of Kakashi´s silver white hair back that had fallen into his face. „But there´s another problem, Kakashi. And you won´t like it“, Minato said sending Kakashi a sad glance. His former student frowned at his words. A problem? As if Konoha hadn´t enough problems already. He knew the serious expression on the Yondaime´s face well enough to know something was bothering him. „What´s wrong?“, he wanted to know. Minato took a deep breath before he declared lowly: „You can´t be an active shinobi anymore. Your leg won´t be strong enough for missions and the same goes for your back. I´m sorry, Kakashi. But you need to retire.“ Minato expected him to be disappointed but Kakashi´s reaction to this news was completely different. 

The silver haired jounin closed his eyes for a second before he looked up at Minato. The blond man was surprised by the composed expression in his grey eyes. Kakashi noticed Minato´s surprised glance. Smiling gently he said: „I always knew this day would come. There are only two options for a shinobi - either he gots killed during a mission or he gets badly injured so he can´t fulfill his duty anymore. In my eyes the second option is the better one because being alive is better than being dead.“ Kakashi sighed. „I´ve always thought it would be my faith to be killed on a mission without anyone noticing it.“ Minato watched him sadly. He dind´t want to imagine how lonely Kakashi must have felt after he had sacrificed himself to protect Konohagakure. No wonder he had always wanted to fulfill his mission without caring about himself. His team had always been his first priority, like his father did before him.

Minato sent his former student a questioning glance. „What changed your mind?“, he wanted to know. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. „I´ve got to know your son. At first we didn´t get along with each other. Naruto was such a troublemaker even his teammates couldn´t handle him. But after our first real mission everything changed and since that day Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke became my new family.“ Minato chuckled when Kakashi mentioned Naruto´s rebellious behaviour. „Just like Obito“, he thought. „The girl with the pink hair must be Sakura then and the young Uchiha who had helped Naruto defeating the other resurrected shinobi must be Sasuke.“ He remembered the stories about a talented young Uchiha who had left the village to follow Orochimaru. For Konoha he had been a traitor but Naruto hadn´t stopped looking for him and years later he had managed to convince Sasuke to come back to Konoha, to his family. His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi´s gentle voice. „And now you´re back too.“ Minato noticed the loving expression in the jounin´s eyes and smiled knowingly.

Yes, Kakashi still was in love with him. Even years being separated by death couldn´t change that. Since Obito had brought him back to life for good he hadn´t known what to do with the time. Naruto was a grown man and engaged with a young woman from the Hyuuga-Clan. If he remembered it right her name was Hinata. He had seen her during the battle against Madara Uchiha and the ten-tailed beast. It had been impressive to see her knocking out the resurrected shinobi one by one with just one blow to a certain point of their body. Watching the other young shinobi made Minato realize how powerful and talented their generation was. The person who needed him the most right now was Kakashi. In contrary to the other shinobi he was bound to the village from now on and after what he had heard Kakashi Hatake was living alone since the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha. Kurenai had told him Kakashi had never been romanically involved as if he was afraid of showing his true self. But the way the silver haired jounin was looking at him was different. As if he was craving his touch.  
And Minato would give him what he wanted. He reached out to Kakashi caressing his cheek gently. Smiling he watched him leaning into the touch. „Do you remember the promise I´ve given you?“, the blond man asked. His former student nodded. „You´ve promised me you would always come back“, he answered and Minato smiled tenderly. Relaxing under the former hokage´s touch Kakashi closed his eyes and sighed happily. „And I´ll keep my promise“, Minato said. Kakashi looked at him pleadingly. „Will you stay with me?“, he asked. All of sudden he looked like the little orphaned boy he had got to know years ago. „Of course, Kakashi. I won´t leave you alone“, he promised softly. „Not again.“ He leaned forward to breathe a gentle kiss on Kakashi´s forehead. In the blink of an eye the silver haired jounin fell asleep. Minato watched him with a warm smile their fingers still intertwined with each other.

It was Sakura who found them this way. She smiled at the sight of Kakashi holding onto Minato´s hand as if he was his anchor. The Yondaime looked up at the sound of her footsteps. Quietly she approached the two men. „How did he take it?“, she asked softly. The blond shinobi smiled at her. „Surprisingly good. It looks like as if he´s glad about it“, he answered quietly. Sakura sent him a confused glance but then her eyes found their intertwined fingers - and she smiled knowingly. „I think it has something to do with you“, she guessed looking at Minato with an amused expression. The older man blushed slightly. „Apparently“, he said looking away shyly. Sakura would´ve never imagined the Yondaime blushing like a teenager who had been caught doing something forbidden. Sakura knew everything about the past hokages, especially the Yondaime had caught her attention. The most fascinating fact about him was his young age, he had been not older than twenty-four when he had become hokage. Seeing him in person made it impossible to imagine him as one of the strongest and most dangerous shinobi of Konohagakure. She had only whitnessed his fighting abilities for a few seconds during their fight against Madara Uchiha. But what she had seen had been more than convincing.

She smiled. Apparently the fourth hokage was a talented shinobi with a big heart. „He has everything a hokage needs“, she thought. If Naruto was like his father he would do everything to protect his village like his father many years ago. The young woman checked her former sensei´s temperature placing her hand on Kakashi´s forehead. She nodded satisfied. „The fever is gone“, she stated quietly. „That´s good. He´ll be fine in a few days.“ Minato smiled relieved. Kakashi murmured something not understandable in his sleep when Sakura used her chakra to check on his broken leg and injured back. Minato noticed the relieved expression on the healer´s face and sent her a questioning glance. „His wounds are healing properly“, she declared softly. Minato nodded and watched the sleeping jounin tenderly. Sakura just watched the former hokage pushing a strand of his silver white hair out of his forehead. Without a word she nodded at Minato when he looked up and left the room. Kakashi needed to rest for now.

A few days later Kakashi was able to sit in his bed with his back leaned against the headboard. The pain in his back had subsided until it was just slightly uncomfortable when he put some pressure on the still healing wounds. Even his leg didn´t hurt anymore thanks to Sakura´s daily chakra healing. Minato stayed by his side the whole time, he even slept in the same room. Even Naruto had noticed the sudden change in his former sensei´s behaviour as soon as his father was around. The silver haired jounin wasn´t his old grumpy self anymore which surprised the new hokage more than the fact how close the two former hokages was. Kakashi watched father and son intently, Naruto looked like a younger version of Minato Namikaze and Kakashi had heard enough stories about his former sensei from Yieraya to know he had been driven the Sannin insane just like Naruto when Kakashi became his team leader. Naruto looked up when Shikamaru entered the room. „Naruto, there´s an urgent matter that needs your attention“, the young man said with a bored expression. Minato smirked knowingly. Shikamaru reminded him of Shikaku Nara, a talented but lazy shinobi. Judging by everthing he had heard about the young man he was an ingenious strategist. No wonder Naruto had apoointed him to his personal assistent.

Naruto nodded and turned towards his father and former sensei with an apologetic expression. „I´m sorry. Duty is calling“, he said and left the room together with a grumbling Shikamaru. Minato smiled amused. „Being hokage can be the most annoying job ever“, he joked and Kakashi chuckled. „I know. Sometimes I can understand Shikamaru being annoyed by running after the hokage when something new is coming up. But Naruto is handling it better than I did“, the silver haired jounin said. Minato looked at Kakashi with a warm expression, blue eyes met grey ones. „I´m sure you did a great job, Kakashi. Otherwise the people won´t respecting you so much.“ He looked out of the window at the stone faces of the hokages and Kakashi followed his glance. He smiled knowingly. Minato was looking at the Rokudaime´s stony face who was wearing Kakashi´s features. Kakashi smiled at his former sensei who returned the gesture. All of a sudden the Yondaime´s expression changed. Without a word he pulled the surgical mask down still looking into his former student´s eyes. Kakashi was too confused to react but when he felt soft lips touching his own he stopped thinking. 

Kakashi returned the kiss gently. He had dreamed of this since Minato had become his teacher. But at this time he was still a child and he knew a relationship with his teacher was impossible. Especially after Minato and Kushina had been married. But right now everything was different: Kushina wasn´t there anymore and Naruto was able to take care of himself. Apparently Minato came to the same conclusion otherwise he wouldn´t have given in to his feelings for his former student. Soon after the blond shinobi had become his teacher he had noticed the way the older man was looking at him when nobody had been watching. Not even Rin or Obito had known about the unspoken feelings between Kakashi and their sensei. It seemed as if Obito had known what had been going between Minato and his old teammate. Maybe he had brought back the Yondaime because of this knowledge. But on the other side there was the possibility he had done it for Naruto to give him back his father. Whatever Obito had been thinking he had taken it with him when he died. In spite of that Kakashi couldn´t be more thankful to Obito Uchiha, his old teammate had given him back the love of his life.

Minato smiled into the kiss when he felt Kakashi returning the kiss. He played with the small hairs at the nape of his neck deepening the kiss carefully. Kakashi felt the other man licking his lower lip before biting down on it gently. Instinctively the silver haired man parted his lips and moaned lowly when he felt a hot tongue exploring his mouth. He buried his fingers in Minato´s thick blond hair gripping it tightly. Moaning lowly Kakashi moved his own tongue around the other man´s playfully. The Yondaime pulled back slowly leaning his forehead against Kakashi´s. His blue eyes looked at his former student questioningly. „Have you ever been kissed before?“, he asked softly. Kakashi didn´t say anything but judging by the slight blush on his cheeks he knew the answer. „It´s okay, Kakashi. I just couldn´t imagine you would be so inexperienced. Apparently Kurenai was right when she said you´ve never been in a relationship before.“ - „Kurenai talks too much“, Kakashi murmured lowly. Minato laughed softly. „Maybe. But who would´ve thought the Copy Ninja himself will be a virgin?“, he whispered into his ear seductively. The silver haired jounin blushed even more and buried his face in the crook of his former sensei´s neck.

Minato wrapped his arms around his waist careful not to touch his injured back. „What would you say if I tell you I like the thought of being the first person to touch you like this?“, he asked gently. Kakashi shivered in anticipation at his words. Looking up he smiled shyly at the blond man. „I would like that“, he declared quietly. Instead of answering Minato kissed him softly. The jounin sighed happily and rested his head on the Yondaime´s shoulder. The blond man breathed a gentle kiss on his forehead still holding him as if the silver haired man in his arms was the most precious thing in the world. A few hours minutes later Sakura entered the hospital room and raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kakashi being held by Naruto´s father like a child. The young kunoichi stepped closer coughing slightly to get their attention. Even when Kakashi was wearing his mask she could see him blush slightly. „I just want to check on your wounds“, she declared with a knowing smile, „When everything´s fine you can go home today.“ Minato nodded and helped Kakashi sitting up slowly so Sakura could take off the bandages.

It was uncomfortable to feel Sakura´s finger tracing the lines of the fresh scars on his back. He hissed lowly as she reached the small of his back which had been burned too. „I think you need to get used to it, Kakashi. This part of your back will always be more sensitive than the rest of it“, she explained to them. „Perfect“, Kakashi growled lowly. Sakura chuckled amused. „Like I said you´ll get used to it.“ After she had finished the examination of his back she used her chakra to check on the deeper wounds. Finally she pulled back with a satisfied smile. „Okay, your back and the burning wounds are completely healed. Let´s see how your leg is doing.“ She pulled back the blanket and removed the splint carefully. Again she used her chakra to see if the complicated fracture had healed. Putting the splint back on she nodded. „Everything´s fine, Kakashi. I think you can go home. But be careful with your leg. It needs a little bit training until you can put some weight on it. Maybe Minato can help you with it.“ Minato smiled at the silver haired jounin softly. „Of course. It´s not the first time I have to take care of him after he got injured.“ Kakashi just rolled his eyes at his words and Sakura chuckled amused. „Okay, I´ll bring you some clothes“, she said still smiling and left the room. 

Kakashi stared down at the blanket lost in his own thoughts. Sakura´s words had made him realize Minato had nowhere to go. The only option was his small and empty apartment. Minato noticed his thoughtful expression, placed a hand on his shoulder and asked gently: „Kakashi, what´s bothering you?“ Kakashi just shook his head. „I´ve just realized you don´t have anything and my apartment isn´t exactly comfortable.“ Minato put an arm around his shoulders kissing his forehead gently. „Don´t worry about that. As long as I´m with you I don´t care about the apartment or anything else. We´ll find a way solve this problem.“ The silver haired jounin smiled thankfully at his former sensei. He still couldn´t believe how patient and understanding Minato was. It had been the first thing he had noticed on him and it had impressed him. Not even Obito´s bad behaviour had been able to make him furious. The door opened again and Sakura stepped inside with a clean shinobi uniform in her hands. She placed the clothes on the bed and smiled at Kakashi. „I´ve thought you would prefer a uniform instead of the hospital clothes“, she said. Her former sensei nodded with a thankful expression. With a last glance in Minato´s direction she left them alone. 

Minato got up from the chair he was sitting on to get the clothes. In the meantime Kakashi tried to sit on the edge of the hospital bed. As soon as he was sitting he felt lightheaded. If Minato hadn´t been there he would ´ve been able to stay upright. Immediately the blond man was by his side supporting him gently. „You need to be careful, Kakashi. Your body isn´t used to the movement yet“, the Yondaime said holding the other man against his chest for a while until the dizziness disappeared. He could feel Kakashi relax in his arms and smiled gently. „That´s better“, he stated and placed a tender kiss on his head. Pulling back slowly Minato helped him taking off the hospital clothing and putting on the uniform piece by piece. He tried to hide the horror he was feeling when he saw the burning scars all over his former student´s body but Kakashi knew him good enough to notice the small worry line between his eyes. „I know. It looks terrible“, he stated sadly. The silver haired jounin didn´t dare to look at Minato. „Hey, Kakashi, it doesn´t matter how you look like. You´re still the same person.“ The blond shinobi reached out to pull down the mask covering the lower half of his face before leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Kakashi forgot everything around him when he felt Minato´s hot breath on his lips and closed the gape between them. He sighed softly at the sensation of calloused fingertips touching the scarred side of his face. Sakura had been right as she had warned him about the burning scars being more sensitive than the rest of his body.

After a while Minato broke the kiss smiling at Kakashi warmly. „I´ll always love you, Kakashi. I don´t care about what other people are saying.“ His former student just nodded sending the former hokage a thankful glance. With Minato´s help he managed to put on the shinobi uniform. The blond shinobi handed him the crutches and watched Kakashi getting up carefully. As soon as he was standing Minato stepped closer to support him if necessary. Together they left the hospital. Kakashi panted slightly after a few more steps and had tos top to catch his breath. Apparently the long time in bed had had consequences fort he silver haired jounin. His physical strength and endurance was lower than usual. With a determined expression Minato took the crutches from his former student lifting his former student up gently. Kakashi smiled to himself at the sensation of being carried like an exhausted child. He remembered Minato doing that several times after a mission when ha had got injured or had been too weak because of chakra depletion. The feeling of his sensei´s warmth and smell surrounding him had felt like home to him.

But Kakashi wasn´t a child anymore and Minato still didn´t seem to be bothered by his weight. The jounin rested his head on the blond shinobi´s shoulder smiling to himself. Minato looked back over his shoulder at the other man. „You need to show me the way to your apartment“, he said. Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. „It´s the same apartment like always“, he answered. Minato frowned surprised. Of course Kakashi had kept his old apartment. Shaking his head in disbelieve he jumped on the next roof. Konoha had changed in dramatically after Pain had attacked the village and had destroyed it completely. That was the reason Kakashi had to correct Minato´s direction a few times. Finally they arrived at Kakashi´s apartment. The Yondaime couldn´t believe the building had survived the destruction of Konohagakure a few years ago. Naruto had told him everything about it. Ony few burning marks on the wall reminded of the firestorm that had devoured nearly the whole village. Carefully he let Kakashi down handing him the crutches again. Kakashi nodded thankful at him and walked to the apartment door slowly unlocking it. Minato opened the door for him and stepped aside to let him in.

As soon as the door closed behind them Kakashi leaned his shoulder against the wall with a relieved sigh. Minato noticed his slouched shoulders. It looked like as if the short way back to his apartment had been more exhausting for him than he had thought. With a warm smile on his lips Minato approached him. „Let me help you, Kakashi“, he said gently wrapping his arm around the other man´s waist so Kakashi could lean on him. Instinctively the silver haired jounin put his arm around his former sensei´s shoulders. Minato guided him to the bedroom slowly. Looking around he noticed Kakashi´s apartment hadn´t changed. It was still completely empty except a book shelf, a small bed and a nightstand in the bedroom. He smirked when he saw the bright orange books on the shelf. Seemingly Kakashi was reading Yieraya´s books as well. His eyes found two framed pictures on the nightstand - one was a picture with his old teammates and Minato and the other one looked similar, only that Naruto was on it together with Sasuke and the pink haired girl he had seen in the hospital.

Carefully Kakashi sat down on the edge of his bed. With Minato´s help he took off his vest. He had bite his lower lip to suppress a pained groan. Even a slight movement caused a burning pain on his back. Like Sakura had said it would take a long time for his body to recover completely. Reaching up he took off his headband and mask too revealing his face to his former sensei who smiled warmly at the sight of his uncovered face. But at the same time Minato noticed the overwhelming exhaustion on Kakashi´s handsome features. Helping him lay down the Yondaime pulled the blanket over his former student. He placed a gentle kiss on Kakashi´s forehead. „You need to rest, Kakashi. I´ll be back soon“, he promised. Kakashi nodded tiredly and in the blink of an eye he was already sleeping. The blond shinobi watched the sleeping young man with a warm smile before he left the room quietly. Kakashi had told him where he could find some money for buying groceries. Minato put the keys into his pocket and left the apartment.

\--------------------

When he came back he closed the door to the apartment quietly, placed the groceries on the kitchen table and began to prepare lunch. When he was finished cooking he went to the bedroom to look after Kakashi. The silver haired jounin was still sleeping peacefully. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he pushed a strand of his silver white hair out of his forehead. „Kakashi, time to wake up“, he said softly. Kakashi shifted slightly openeing his eyes slowly. He smiled when he recognized Minato. „You´re back“, his voice sounded still hoarse after sleeping for so long. Minato couldn´t help but to kiss him. A sleepy Kakashi was incredibly hot. The young man groaned lowly as he felt a hot tongue slipping into his mouth. Reaching up he moved his fingers through thick blond hair, the long strands framing Minato´s beautiful face tickled his cheeks. Kakashi couldn´t get enough of Minato kissing him. The Yondaime hadn´t just taught the way of the shinobi he had taught him love and friendship too. As a child Kakashi had always thought emotions would make him weak but Minato had showed him it was quite the contrary. If a shinobi was fighting for his beloved ones he could be stronger than he could imagine. Minato and Kushina had done everything to protect their newborn and thanks to their sacrifice the village had been saved. Kakashi opened his eyes when he felt Minato pulling back, blue eyes met grey ones. His heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed the deep love in this fascinating blue orbs. 

„How do you feel?“, Minato asked gently. „Much better. Thanks to you, Minato“, Kakashi answered and his former sensei smiled warmly. „You know I would do everything for you, Kakashi.“ The jounin nodded. All of a sudden the delicious smell of freshly cooked food caught his attention. Minato laughed softly when he saw Kakashi sniffing the air. His scenting ability was still incredible. Minato had always been fascinated by Kakashi´s improved sense of smell. „Are you hungry?“, he asked with an amused expression. The silver haired jounin nodded eagerly. Still smiling Minato helped Kakashi standing up. He ignored the crutches leaning against the wall. The sensation of Kakashi´s lean body leaning on his own just felt too good. Minato smiled to himself when he realized he acted like an addict. He couldn´t help but touch Kakashi everytime he got the chance. Together they went to the kitchen where Minato helped Kakashi sitting down before taking a seat on the opposite side of the kitchen table. The silver haired jounin sent him a questioning glance. „Did you cook all of this?“ Minato just blinked at him knowingly. „Just for you, Kakashi“, he said softly. „You need to rebuilt your strength.“ The silver haired shinobi had to agree with Minato. On one side he hated depending on others but on the other side he had a pretence to seek physical contact to his former sensei.

They finished their meal without a word except a few occasional glances at each other. After lunch Kakashi watched Minato cleaning the dishes thoroughly. Sighing he realized how useless he felt not being able to help the other man. The former hokage seemed to read his mind because he handed him a cloth to dry off the dishes. They worked in silence until everything was done. Kakashi felt much better now. Minato watched him with a thoughtful expression. „What do you think of taking a bath? I mean your injuries had prevented a proper bath for the last weeks“, Minato said raising an eyebrow at Kakashi who smirked knowingly at the blond man. „Are you suggesting that I´m smelling?“, the jounin shot back. Minato rolled his eyes pretending to be annoyed. „That´s not what I´m suggesting, Kakashi. But I want to take a bath myself and I´ve thought maybe you could join me“, Minato declared and smirked when Kakashi turned a deep red at his words. „You…you want me to…to join you?“ The Yondaime shrugged his shoulders. „Why not? And you´ve already seen me naked, Kakashi. Do you remember how many times we were visiting the hot springs?“

Kakashi bit his lower lip nervously as he remembered the sight of his sensei´s naked body and how glad he had been about the water and the steam hiding his body´s reaction. Minato noticed the silver haired jounin blushing even more. „Judging by your reaction you know what I´m talking about.“ The blond shinobi stepped closer until he was standing right behind Kakashi. „By the way. You hasn´t been the only one with a little problem at the hot springs“, he whispered into his ear seductively. Kakashi´s eyes widened at his unexpected confession. Minato hadn´t just noticed the reaction of his body, no, he had had the same problem?! Looking back over his shoulder at his former sensei he realized the other man was smiling seductively. „Just imagine it´s like at the hot springs - without other people watching us“, the Yondaime added quietly. Kakashi shivered at the unspoken promise behind his words. „So, do you want to join me or not?“

The silver haired man gulped dryly. Unable to speak he just nodded. „Okay, then let´s go“, Minato smirked mischieviously. Supporting Kakashi´s weight the two men went to the bathroom where Minato sat him down on the closed toilet seat carefully before turning on the water. Finally he turned back towards Kakashi to help him getting rid of his clothes. The blond shinobi couldn´t tore his eyes away from his former student´s lean body. His pale skin was the complete contrary to his own tanned body. „It matches his hair colour“, he smiled at this thought. When Minato helped him taking off his pants and underwear Kakashi bit his lower lip nervously. Yes, Minato had helped him changing his clothes several times in the last weeks but suddenly something had changed between them. Maybe it was the knowledge about what would happen between them as soon as they were sitting in the bath tube.

Kakashi gasped surprised as he felt strong arms lifting him up carefully. Instinctively the silver haired shinobi wrapped his arms around Minato´s neck. Minato chuckled amused at his reaction as he carried him over to the bath tube. Slowly he sat him down in the warm water and the whole time Kakashi held onto him to prevent a fall. He didn´t want to hurt his nearly healed leg again. His back hurt a little bit but as soon as he was sitting in the bath tube the warm water surrounding his body made him relax and the pain disappeared. Sighing relieved Kakashi closed his eyes. Minato watched him with a loving glance before climbing into the bath tube too, right behind his former student. Kakashi looked back over his shoulder when he felt the blond man lowering himself in the warm water careful not to touch the other´s still injured leg. Minato smiled gently as Kakashi leaned back against his former sensei. Wrapping his arms around his lean body the Yondaime rested his chin on the silver haired jounin´s shoulder.

Kakashi smiled happily at the feeling of the heat radiating from Minato´s body. The blond man began to let his hands roam over his lean but still muscular chest and downwards until his hand was resting on his flat stomach. Minato could feel hard muscles tensing beneath his fingers. All of a sudden he felt grey eyes on him. He turned his head into Kakashi´s direction and smiled softly at him. „You really enjoy yourself, hm?“, he whispered into his ear. „What do you think of going a little bit further?“, he asked seductively nibbling at the other man´s earlobe gently. At the same time his hand moved further down until he could feel the hot flesh of Kakashi´s awakening erection under his fingers. Minato smirked knowingly as he teased the young man with his fingertips running up and down his twitching cock slowly without gripping it. Kakashi´s head fell back against his partner´s shoulder, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly open. Minato could feel his own cock hardening at the sight of Kakashi´s blissful expression. Unable to tear his eyes away from his former student´s beautiful face he circled the head of his fully erected member with just one finger. His own cock jumped in anticipation when he heard Kakashi groaning lowly.

Minato wanted to touch himself so desperately but he fought back the urge. Right now only Kakashi was important, he could take care of his own throbbing member later. He continued teasing his lover who arched his back begging for more with a hoarse moan. The Yondaime smirked to himself as he closed his fingers around the shaft circling the head of his cock gently before pressing his thumb against the small slit massaging the hot flesh tenderly. Kakashi groaned loudly at the sensation of Minato´s talented fingers on his cock massaging the most sensitive part of it. He could´ve never imagined he could come just from being touched like this but before he realized what was going on he couldn´t hold back any longer and came with a hoarse moan throwing his head back. Minato watched him arching his back before Kakashi fell back against his former sensei´s shoulder with a satisfied expression.The silver haired man smiled at Minato whose bright blue eyes were still dark with arousal. Shifting slightly Kakashi could feel the other man´s erection pressing against the small of his back. Minato had to suppress a low moan at the unexpected friction. 

Kakashi blushed shyly as he realized Minato hadn´t come yet. Reaching up he pulled the blond shinobi in a deep kiss exploring every inch of his mouth with his tongue. With Minato distracted like this the jounin turned slightly in the Yondaime´s arm and closed his fingers around the former hokage´s throbbing erection. Gently he began to stroke him. Kakashi knew he was no expert on giving another man a handjob but judging by Minato´s low moans he loved what he was doing. Soon he could feel his partner tense behind him - a sure sign that he was close. And Kakashi was right. Only a few seconds later Minato reached his climax and groaned into the kiss. Minato couldn´t help but enjoy the clumsy handjob Kakashi was giving him. His former student´s inexperience turned him on somehow. As he came he took his lover´s face into his hands muffling the small scream of pleasure that escaped his throat. During the years his soul had been sealed inside the death deity he had craved for physical contact knowing it was impossible because he didn´t had a body anymore. Maybe this was the reason a simple handjob was driving him crazy.

It felt like an eternity before the feeling of pure bliss subsided. Panting slightly Minato rested his forehead against Kakashi´s who watched his beautiful face. The long strands framing his face tickled the silver haired jounin´s cheeks gently. Finally Minato opened his eyes again and Kakashi gulped dryly at the overwhelming love he could see in the deep blue orbs. Minato breathed a tender kiss on his lips. „I love you, Kakashi“, he said quietly. His love confession made Kakashi´s heart beat faster and he responded without thinking: „Love you too.“ Minato chuckled amused when he saw Kakashi´s pale skin turning deep red as he realized what he had just said. „Don´t be ashamed of your feelings, Kakashi. I know you´re not the exactly the type who wants to talk about his feelings“, Minato looked him deep in the eyes before he continued, „But it´ll make you feel better.“ Kakashi nodded. Thinking about his former sensei´s words he had to admit it felt like as if he had gotten rid of a heavy burden since he had confessed his true feelings for Minato. He smiled happily when Minato wrapped his arms around him from behind and buried his face in his silver white hair inhaling Kakashi´s scent. Kakashi closed his eyes enjoying being held by the man he loved the most since he was a child. After a while the water turned cold and Minato helped Kakashi climbing out of the bath tube. He handed his former student a towel so he could dry himself off before doing the same. Finally he wrapped his towel around his waist. The Yondaime turned his attention back to Kakashi who sent him a pleading glance. Minato smiled knowingly. Stepping closer he helped the silver haired jounin getting up and wrapped the towel around the other man´s slim waist.

Kakashi put his arm around Minato´s broad shoulders and together they went back to the bedroom. As soon as his former student was sitting on the bed safely the blond shinobi returned to the bathroom gathering their clothes. Back in the bedroom he noticed Kakashi had managed to lay down by himself, the towel was laying next to the bed and the blanket was covering his naked body. Minato put the clothes aside and approached the other man slowly throwing his own towel aside and slipping under the blanket next to Kakashi. The silver haired shinobi smiled at him. Gently Minato wrapped his arms around Kakashi who snuggled up against his partner´s warm body. „I didn´t know you would be such a cuddler“, the blond man whispered into his ear. Kakashi shivered at his hot breath ghosting over his neck. Hiding his blushing face in his former sensei´s chest he murmured lowly: „There´s a lot you don´t know about me.“ Minato laughed softly. The sound vibrated in his chest making Kakashi smile. The silver haired jounin wasn´t exactly tired but the heat radiating from the other man´s body made him sleepy. Kakashi draw lazy circles on the Yondaime´s chest with his fingers and smirked mischieviously when he felt Minato shiver under his touch. Apparently he wasn´t the only who loved to be touched.

They stayed like this for a long time, enjoying the closeness and intimacy of this moment. Kakashi noticed surprised he didn´t even care about them being completely naked under the covers. His face felt hot as he remembered the sensation of Minato´s hard but smooth cock sliding through his fingers. It had been an incredible turn-on for him to see his former sensei losing his usual self-composure. Kakashi smiled proudly as he realized he had been the reason for his reaction. Suddenly he felt strong hands caressing his back gently and tracing the scarred skin where Madara´s fire jutsu had burned him. At first the sensation was weird because his skin felt slightly numb but soon he got used to it and closed his eyes listening to the Yondaime´s steady heartbeat. Minato´s soft voice brought him back to reality. „It´s already dark outside. What do you think of eating dinner?“ Kakashi blinked surprised and looked up. He hadn´t even noticed the sun had going down. Minato grinned amused when he heard Kakashi´s stomach rumbling loudly. The silver haired jounin on the other side blushed shyly as he sent his former sensei a sheepish glance. Minato just laughed softly and ruffled his hair before getting up. Kakashi nearly whined at the sudden loss of his partner´s warmth. Minato walked over to the pile of their clothes gathering his underwear, pants and shirt.

Kakashi couldn´t tear his eyes away from the sight of his former sensei´s naked body. He watched the play of his muscles on his back as he put on his shirt. Minato Namikaze was perfect - he was gentle, understanding and cared for the people he loved but on the other side he was a feared shinobi who would do everything to protect his village. His handsome face, bright blue eyes and blond hair let him look like a fashion model. It had been the reason many enemies had underestimated his fighting skills. He could be a deadly predator if he wanted to. Before you knew what was going on the blond shinobi was there. Kakashi smiled at the thought of the surprised expression on an enemy shinobi´s face as he had realized Minato was standing behind him already with one of his specially prepared kunais pressed against his throat. His thoughts were interrupted by Minato handing him his own clothes. Kakashi´s heart beat faster as he looked up and saw the blond man smiling warmly. Kakashi took them and managed to put them on alone as far as it was possible for him. Minato just helped him pulling up his underwear and pants. Together they went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

\--------------------

In the following weeks Minato watched Kakashi getting stronger with every passing day. Soon he was able to walk through his small apartment without Minato´s help. They made it a routine to prepare their meals together and after cleaning the dishes they laid down on the bed to cuddle a little bit. The whole time they didn´t go further than giving each other occasional handjobs but soon Kakashi realized he wanted more than that. One day the silver haired jounin was laying on his bed still slightly exhausted after their daily walk through the streets of Konoha. He still couldn´t put his whole weight on his leg but he was glad he didn´t need the crutches anymore. Minato came into the bedroom and smiled at the sight of his former student - and now his lover - spread out on the bed. Kakashi always had been lean but seeing him after his resurrection Minato had been worried about him being so thin. In comparison to before he had gained some weight thanks to his daily cooking.

Slowly he approached the silver haired man who opened his grey eyes and smiled knowingly when he saw Minato crawling over to him. Reaching out Kakashi took his face into his hands and pulled him down into a loving kiss. Minato smiled deviously. He had an idea how to drive Kakashi crazy. The blond man rolled on his back without breaking the kiss and pulled Kakashi with him so the jounin was laying right on top of him. Kakashi gasped surprised when he felt Minato pressing his crotch against Kakashi´s. Even through the several layers of fabric Kakashi could feel the other man´s cock. He groaned lowly when Minato lifted his hips slightly rubbing their cocks against each other. Kakashi moaned into the kiss when he felt the other man hardening slowly. His own cock twitched in anticipation as he could feel himself getting hard too. Minato broke the kiss and smirked knowingly at the sound of Kakashi´s heavy breath. The silver haired jounin buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend´s neck as he pressed his erection against Minato´s whose blue eyes were nearly black. Now it was the Yondaime´s turn to gasp surprised when Kakashi moved his hips back and forth slowly rubbing their hard cocks against each other.

Minato threw his head back and groaned loudly at the sensation of Kakashi practically dry-hunping him. The burning desire running through his veins made it impossible to think straight anymore. His plan to make Kakashi losing his self-composure had backfired. Now it was him who couldn´t stand it any longer. Kakashi smirked mischieviously at the sight of Minato lost in pleasure. Since their first handjob in the bath tube Kakashi had lost every restraint that had been holding him back. So he began to kiss and lick the sensitive skin on the blond man´s throat and neck during dry-humping him. He could already feel his pre-cum soaking his underwear slowly. Groaning hoarsely Kakashi felt strong hands gripping his butt cheeks squeezing them tightly. All of a sudden one hand moved up again only to slip inside the backside of his pants and underwear. His eyes widened in disbelieve when he felt a finger pressing against his entrance. Everytime he moved his hips back the pressure on his entrance increased a little bit more. Soon Kakashi couldn´t decide what he wanted more: the friction on his still pre-cum leaking cock or the increasing pressure of the finger against his entrance. The silver haired man could feel the tight ring of muscles around his entrance loosening more and more.

Minato raised his head watching Kakashi pushing his hips back against his hand. The Yondaime smirked knowingly before increasing the pressure on his loosened entrance even more until his finger breached the other man slowly. Kakashi gasped at the unexpected intrusion trying to escape the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Minato buried his face in his lover´s silver white hair whispering soothing words into his ear. Immediately Kakashi relaxed under his touch and the blond shinobi pushed further into his former student who groaned lowly at the sensation. He quickly got used to the finger deep inside him. Kakashi continued dry-humping his former sensei even when his thrusts had slowed down. Carefully Minato added another finger stretching him even wider. Doing so he scissored his fingers repeatedly. Kakashi moaned in pleasure and a small scream of pleasure escaped his throat as Minato found his prostate pressing down on the small bundle of nerves deep inside him.

Kakashi captured the Yondaime´s lips in a heated kiss during Minato continued stretching him slowly. Soon he could feel four fingers thrusting into him. His pants were completely soaked with his pre-cum. Groaning the silver haired jounin tightened his grip around Minato. „Ah…aaah…stop teasing and fuck me…ah, fuck….“, Kakashi threw his head back as his lover found his prostate again massaging the sensitive spot gently. He nearly growled at the loss of Minato´s fingers inside him. Before he knew what was going on their clothes were gone and it was Kakashi who was laying flat on his back now with Minato hovering over him. Sometimes it was a good thing to have a boyfriend like the Yellow Flash of Konoha. In the blink of an eye they had been completely naked and their roles were reversed. Kakashi gasped surprised at the sensation of his fingers pressing down on his prostate again. His rock hard cock twitched slightly at the unexpected wave of pleasure hitting him as if he was struck by lightning.

„Do you still want me to fuck you, Kakashi?“, he asked quietly looking straight into his former students lustblown grey eyes. „Stop talking and do it“, Kakashi answered hoarsely. His voice was much deeper than usual and made Minato shiver in anticipation. The blond man smirked mischieviously. „As you wish“, he said lowly pulling out his fingers and replaced them with something much bigger. Kakashi whimpered lightly at the sensation of Minato´s cock pressing against his loosened entrance. The silver haired jounin hissed painfully when his boyfriend began to push forward. But as soon as the head of his cock had passed the burning pain disappeared, only a slightly uncomfortable feeling of being filled like never before remained. Kakashi suppressed the sudden urge to press because it felt like as if he had to go to the toilet. But he knew better. Quickly the uncomfortable of being full subsided until only pleasure was left. Minato noticed Kakashi relax beneath him. Carefully he pulled out of his lover who wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. A devious smirk on his lips he pushed back in with a quick thrust making Kakashi moan loudly. The silver haired man arched his back holding onto Minato as if he was his last anchor in his own world of pleasure. Panting heavily Minato continued thrusting into him. Kakashi couldn´t stop moaning when he felt the head of his boyfriend´s cock thrusting right into his prostate again and again. 

Crashing their lips together in a searing kiss Kakashi reached his climax covering his stomach with his cum. Minato growled lowly at the sensation of his former student clenching rhythmically around him. The blond man came with a loud moan muffled by their passionate kiss. Finally they broke the kiss to catch their breath again and Minato watched Kakashi coming a second time. The silver haired man couldn´t help but to come again only seconds after his first orgasm. The sensation of Minato´s hot cum spurting into him, hitting his walls and filling him up completely pushed him over the edge again. The Yondaime groaned surprised as Kakashi clenched even tighter around his still hard cock making him cum a second time too. Finally Minato collapsed above his former student. He didn´t care about the sticky mess on his lover´s stomach. After a while Kakashi felt the blond man´s cock slipping out of him followed by a gush of still warm cum. The jounin moaned quietly at the sensation and Minato couldn´t look away from the sight of his cum dripping out of his partner. Laying down next to Kakashi he rolled on his side sending Kakashi a questioning glance. „What do you think of taking a bath?“, he asked with a mischievious expression. Kakashi smirked at the thought of what had happened the first time they had taken a bath. The silver haired jounin agreed and followed Minato to the bathroom with a wide grin on his face. There was a good chance for a second round of mindblowing sex…


End file.
